Many bathrooms, for example in residential houses, have a conventional style of paper roll holder of the type having a curved backing plate or surface rigidly mounted within a supporting frame generally flush with the bathroom wall and supporting an opposed pair of brackets extending outwards from the wall. Conventionally, a telescoping spindle may be mounted between the opposed pair of brackets so as to support a paper roll journalled on the spindle.
Conventional paper roll holders of this kind are not only aesthetically unappealing but also easily reached and tampered with by young children. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spindleless paper roll holder which may be retrofitted to existing bathrooms to replace conventional paper roll holders. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spindleless paper roll holder which has a cover which is easily removable by an adult but which may frustrate the attempts of a young child to play with the paper roll held in the spindleless paper roll holder beneath the removable cover.
In the prior art, the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,990 which issued to Lillibridge for a "Paper Container", on Nov. 28, 1922. It teaches a curved spindleless paper roll holder for supporting a paper roll in a smoothly curved lower cradle. The curved backing surface of the paper roll holder, as with conventional paper roll holders, is adapted to be partially encased by the wall of a bathroom. Vertically opposed external ribs or flanges are provided as means for determining the position to be occupied by the container when inserting the container in the wall so that the container may be built into the wall so as to encase the rear curved portion of the container in the wall.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Design Pat. No. 156,498 was issued to Fomusa et al on Dec. 20, 1949 for a "Dispenser Or The Like". Like the Lillibridge patent, Fomusa also discloses what may be a spindleless paper roll holder. A cover is provided which is pivoted about the upper portion of the supporting frame. The frame would appear to be mountable on a bathroom wall. The pivotable cover is shaped so that, when closed, the curved backing surface and cover form generally the shape of a cylinder.